The Cabin
by Magenta's Nightmare
Summary: Daryl and Carol have a chat in a cabin, that's all I can tell ya. M for mature in future chapters;) Enjoy! XO
1. Chapter 1

**Life was being wasted all around her and it began to aggravate her to the point she wanted to do something about it. What was she fighting for? Was it all a chance to sleep another night and wake up to more struggle, fear and death? There had to be more to it than the fight, there had to be something worth fighting for.**

The amount of times she had hinted to Daryl had become a point of contention in her mind. She wasn't lonely per se but she did have moments that she wanted companionship beyond friendship. Truth be told she had needs that hadn't been met in a long time and she had no reason think they'd be met again. It was fair game for Daryl to be uninterested and maybe it really was time to move on. She would love him either way, he was her soul mate.

Alexandria offered an opportunity to get to know people but the kind of people here, she had little respect for. The only person who had caught her eye in the last few weeks had been Morgan, everyone else was like a brother to her. She had a feeling they didn't see eye to eye on the world, but was it necessary? She wasn't sure yet.

They had been asked to sort some incoming supplies together and she was interested in trying to figure him out. He was polite and soft spoken and she liked that, he was different.

"I've heard so much about you from Rick, all good things," Morgan began.

"We have a somewhat complicated relationship in the past but it's come back around now," she clarified.

"Relationships are often complicated these days."

"You couldn't be more right about that," she laughed, slicing open a box and sorting through the contents.

They talked easily and she found herself glad that he was easy to read. He said exactly what he meant and didn't have the awkwardness that Daryl often had. She loved his awkward ways but he often left her wondering where she stood. To be honest, she loved every single thing about Daryl. Unfortunately after so much time it seemed he didn't want any more than friendship.

How many times could a woman put herself out there before she gave up? How obvious did she need to be?

 _He stood a block down the street watching her talking with Morgan. He didn't like it but couldn't quite place why. She had spoken to many men here, why was this getting to him?_

 _She was laughing and touching his arm, that must be it. A few minutes earlier she had nudged him playfully the way she used to with him, that was probably closer to the truth._

 _He missed her being playful, but something changed between them and he couldn't figure out what. Maybe she'd outgrown him. The way Morgan was smiling at her made him need to walk away._

Over the next week Carol found herself laughing more, it had to be him. They were just naturally around each other more and it was easy. Daryl was distant and grumpy at best and she was tired of fighting it. She wanted so badly to just shake him and make him say something but it's like he had given up on her and everything they used to have.

You could have pushed her over with a feather when Daryl asked her to go outside the gates for the day.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just to get out," he replied briskly, "you don't want to?"

"No, I'd love to. When?" she inquired, looking up from her book into his eyes for answers but finding none.

"Early. 7," he said firmly, and turned to leave before she could change her mind.

She had no idea where it had come from but getting outside the walls would be nice. She woke up early as usual and threw on a pair of shorts and a light top. She gathered a few items and put them in her back pack before heading down to meet him. He was already on his bike when she walked out the front door.

She squinted and walked up to him.

"We're taking this?" she yelled over the sound of the engine.

"Yeah, get on," he said.

She put both her arms through the straps of her back pack and climbed on the back of the bike. She had ridden with him a lot and knew how he moved so she no longer felt the need to cling to him the way she had in the beginning. As soon as they got through the gate he noticed she was barely touching him and it bothered him. He had to make her touch him somehow. He couldn't deny it to himself, at least, he needed it.

"Hold on, we're gonna go fast!" he hollered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her cheek against his vest to shield her face from the wind. He picked up speed and she was suddenly a little nervous. The sound of the engine and the trees whipping by her at warp speed had her holding on very tight. He seemed aggressive and she couldn't put her finger on why. He took a curve in the road fast and leaned into the turn. She could see the road coming closer as she instinctively closed her legs around his hips to hold on.

She didn't say a word, even with his erratic behavior she trusted him with her life and always would. He eventually slowed down a little and she loosened her grip just enough to stop her knuckles turning white. She had no idea where he was headed and so she took a deep breath with her face still pressed to his back and let go of control.

He turned onto a grid road and she was glad he slowed down to do so. The road wound into the trees and they traveled it for about 15 minutes before coming upon a cabin. He turned into a space between the cabin and a small shed. She got off the bike before he did and stood turning in a small circle taking it in. She decided to wait and see if he'd offer her any information. This was the part of Daryl that could be difficult, wondering what was happening.

"Like the ride?" he said, swinging his leg over the bike.

"It was a little terrifying...but I trust you, so yes," she answered, smiling.

He wanted to shake her up and the sad truth was he wanted her to cling to him the way she used to, she hadn't touched him in ages. Watching her with Morgan and seeing the way they interacted opened his eyes and he realized that he wanted to have her for his own. He'd been walking around feeling like she belonged to him, like they had an understanding but it was bullshit. She wasn't his and if he didn't say something soon she never would be, but he still couldn't imagine getting the words out. He needed to touch her and have her touch him, he needed everything about her.

"What is this place?" she asked. She was sick of waiting for answers.

"I found it with Aaron a month ago, they come here sometimes." he explained, reaching above the door for a hidden key.

"Aaron and Eric?"

"Yeah," he answered, opening the door.

She walked in and was blown away. The cabin was spotless and looked comfortable. She grinned at the sight of a place removed from Alexandria that looked safe and clean.

"Aaron keeps everything all perfect," Daryl said, tossing his bag onto the couch.

She turned to him and grinned, "It's amazing!"

He couldn't help smiling at her, she looked overjoyed and he didn't see that very often anymore.

He reached up into the open beams of the living room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and handed it to her.

She looked at him puzzled, "What is all this?"

He wondered why she needed a reason to be alone with him all of a sudden and he took it personally.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you, that a problem?"

She could sense his defensiveness. "Of course not."

She walked toward him and hugged him. It came out of nowhere and he didn't know how to take it at first but then he held her.

The hug felt amazing and the smile on her face made him feel alive again.

"It's so exciting to be away from there," she exclaimed.

She had no idea how stifling the place had been until she was out here with Daryl, she felt free again.

"I didn't even know I needed this! Thank you, Daryl." She stood before him unable to wipe the grin from her face.

It went better than he ever could have planned, she really wanted to be here with him.

"Didn't think you'd want to get away so bad," he said, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for her.

"Why not?" she asked, taking the glass. She tentatively sipped at the strong liquor.

"You have people there now to be around."

"Pfft! Like who?" she laughed.

They sat on the couch for a good 20 minutes and drank whiskey, tension was hanging thick in the air and she could feel it all around her. He wouldn't look her in the eyes and she realized he'd never answered her question.

"Like who?"

He had to say it, he had to confront her with it. He needed to know of it he still had a chance.

"Morgan."

She could sense it in his voice, jealousy. Like she was his and he had been personally affronted by her friendship with Morgan. She decided to be forward and push him into it, she took a long sip of the whiskey and shivered.

"What about him?" she said with no expression.

"You two are pretty friendly, thought you wouldn't be so happy to get away from him."

"I'm happy to be here with you but why don't you tell me what this is really all about," she said, moving closer.

The look in her eyes shut him up and he didn't know where to go from here.

"I...just..." he began.

"Can I tell you what I think, Daryl?"

He nodded at her and she walked past him to fill her glass back up with whiskey.

"I think you're jealous."

She turned to him and took another sip and simply waited.

"Yeah? That's what you think?" he argued.

3 years and she had had enough playing around and the whiskey was getting her fired up.

"Tell me, Daryl. Do you think he wants me?"

"Looks like it to me," he spit back.

"How does that make you feel, Daryl? Does it bother you that he wants me? Because I'll tell you for free that I know he does, I can see it in his eyes."

She began slowly moving toward him.

"Is that a fact?" He was almost yelling and started to pace the floor slowly.

"Have you thought about it, Daryl? Does it bother you?"

She was breathing fire at this point.

 _Admit you want me or leave me alone and let me get over you!_

He brought his glass down on the table, hard.

"This was a mistake!"

"Why did you bring me here, Daryl? If you don't want me but you're so bothered by Morgan. Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"I don't like him around you!" he screamed.

"Why? Say it! Why should I stay away from him? Why shouldn't I let him touch me, Daryl?"

"I don't want him touchin' you! Ever!"

His eyes burned with anger at her and he back up needing space from her before he lost his temper and control.

"Why not?"

"Because you're mine!" he hollered.

"Am I?" She was breathing heavy and so was he. Dust and the strong smell of whiskey filled the old cabin and they were frozen in the moment.

 _I won't make this move and if you don't right now, I'm done..._

Carol would not move an inch, she was drawing a line.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him but very gently, she wasn't expecting it.

"You're mine...aren't you, Carol?"

"Of course I am, but you have to at least say it, Daryl."

"Well, I'm sayin' it now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a bit of a slow burn kind of teasing, romantical story, but you know me I'll put out eventually. I always do;) lol Next chapter, I promise...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Why the hell wouldn't you say it before? I waited for you, Daryl. I waited so damn long and I thought you didn't want me."

He looked down at her and shook his head, "I don't know anything about this kind of thing, Carol. I never had anyone before, nobody who ever wanted to know me."

"I know you, Daryl, and I want you. Even when you're driving me crazy cause I can't figure you out."

"I wasn't trying to make you think I don't want you."

She sighed realizing it couldn't be all one sided. She had flirted but maybe those signs got missed by someone who never had a relationship before. "I could have been more direct maybe, it shouldn't all be on you. It doesn't matter now."

"Well, you did hint at it. I just assumed you were teasing me."

It was like finding out you had a treasure buried in your yard all along and finally having the sense to dig it up. He didn't want to waste any more time. He took a step closer and thankfully she figured out what he was doing and put her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her just once and then looked at her. He imagined it a hundred times and reality was so much better. He moved in close to kiss her again and lay his hands on her waist.

He never felt anything even close to this from kissing someone, he understood why people liked it now.

She kissed him back and pushed him down onto the couch and slowed things right to down to a crawl.

She moved over him barely touching him and kissed his lips softly. She had waited so long it was like touching him now was something sacred. She made it methodical and didn't want to miss a beat. She didn't want a fever pitch she wanted to savor every moment with him.

She lay over him and touched him so lightly it was a completely new sensation for him, nobody had ever been gentle with him.

She moved her mouth to his neck and he tensed up feeing overcome by it all.

She always had to make decisions and they were always huge, he wanted to take her burden for once and be the one she could lean on. It became clear to him what she needed. Carol needed someone to stand beside her, not in front or pushing her from behind but right at her side.

"I know what you need." he said, out of nowhere.

She was breathless and only a little skeptical, "Yeah?"

"You need me to stop messing around and step up. I wanted you to be mine but you don't belong to me, we need to we belong to each other. Nobody owns you, Carol. I won't be jealous again."

She smiled, maybe he got it even more than she did.

"You don't ever need to feel jealous. You need to let yourself believe that I know you enough to know you're the one I want."

"I do, I get it now...do you want to stay here longer?"

"Me neither, I kinda wanna live here," she laughed.

"Why don't we stay tonight?"

She smiled wide at the idea of having so much time alone with him. "Really? A whole night? Just us?"

"I think we should, if we're back early they won't lose it too much."

"I guess we could, it's only one night."

"There's a big bed in this place and I want you to curl up in it with me."

It was the best thing she'd heard in ages. Carol grabbed her bag and dug out some food and water and placed it on the table.

"We're all set then," he grinned, "come here."

She sat next to him on the couch and she suddenly felt exhausted by the day and when he wrapped his arm around her she leaned on his shoulder and yawned.

"Go lay down if you need to and we can stay up later tonight."

"Nothing like a good fight make you exhausted...come lay with me for a bit."

She found the bedroom did have a huge bed. There was only one room but it had a king sized bed and clean sheets. She squealed the second she saw it. She crawled onto the bed and pulled back the sheets and rolled onto her back waiting for him.

He took his vest off and lay next to her and she threw the blanket over his shoulder.

Nothing felt normal in this moment, but it felt good. She needed to touch him to make it all real.

She slid over to him and pulled him onto his side so she could see his face.

"Hold me," she whispered and he happily enveloped her in his arms.

She was so sleepy and warm and every single thing in the world was right for the fist time in a long time. Carol didn't believe this kind of calm was possible anymore but here it was, she felt safe. She didn't really want to drift off but it she was tired after the argument and the whiskey.

Before too long he noticed her breathing changed and he looked down to find she was sleeping. Daryl decided to stop for a while and just watch her and enjoy it. It was like for a moment they were alone in their own house and the world hadn't ended but was instead, beginning.

When he finally slid his arm out from under her head she moaned and rolled over tucking the quilt under her chin.

She looked like she was in heaven, completely at peace.

He hoped by tonight she might want to get closer, he wanted to touch her so bad he could taste it. He got busy seeing what they had for supper and went out to the back of the cabin to pick her some flowers. He didn't know what was expected of him now so he just tried to think what would make her happy.

He found a plastic juice jug and filled it with water from the rain barrel and put the wildflowers in it. He came back in and walked past the bedroom door and peeked at her. She was laying on her back with her beautiful face turn toward the door and one arm sticking out of the blanket. He wanted to do something else to make up for the fight and then he thought of the perfect idea with what little he had around.

The sun was setting and she rolled over feeling like a million dollars, well rested and full of energy but hungry. She had no idea how long she'd slept but definitely a few hours, it was swiftly getting darker.

The bedroom door was open and she could see a strange glow coming through in the dim light. She sat up and saw a pitcher full of flowers beside the bed. They filled the room with an intoxicating scent and her hand came to her mouth, trying to process it.

She remembered the last time he'd brought her a flower and she had to fight the need to cry. She fallen for him then and had carried that love around with her ever since. She shook her head, determined to pull herself together.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?...you up?" he answered, sounding relaxed and happy to hear her voice.

She got out of the bed and looked through the door into the living room area and he was sitting on the couch having a smoke. There were candles lit and food on the table. He looked up and smiled at her. "I tried to make it nice...but..."

She shook her head and a tear betrayed her rolling down her face.

"It's perfect."

She walked straight to him and sank down into his arms. She kissed him deep and wouldn't relent until he knew just how much she loved him. This place was heaven, and she had never had man be this sweet to her.

Daryl's hands touched her legs and she moved in close kissing his neck. "Daryl, come with me."

"Aren't you hungry?" he said, looking over at the table.

"Food can wait...I need you right now."

His eyes went wide and he kissed her back fighting the urge to ask if she was sure. She stood and held her hands out to him and walked into the bedroom.

"Just a second," he said, disappearing into to the living room to pick up the candles and place them on the dresser in the bedroom.

"You are too much...come here." she grinned, looking at the candles over his shoulder.

"Feels like I've been waitin' a million years, I want to be able to see you."

She sat down on the bed and reached for him, pulling him down next to her. He kissed her running his hands down her body and then around her back pressing himself against her. She was lost in his touch and felt overwhelmed by her heart and by him.

"I love you...and I'm gonna show you, starting right now."

She couldn't wait to see what he had to show her, "Love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This came out very introspective of Daryl's POV. It didn't fit the story to be overly explicit so it's a nice tame love scene and lots of thoughts interspersed.**_

 _ **Hope you like it, let me know.**_

 _ **Magenta xoxo**_

The room smelled good and the candles flickered on the dresser. Carol had her head laying on the pillow and he looked down at her trying to grasp that it was really happening.

The first time he'd thought of her this way was back at the prison. He felt bad for the thought as soon as it occurred to him. He remembered thinking he shouldn't think of her that way, he wasn't good enough for her. He believed that for a long time.

Now he knew that it was because of her that he thought he was worthy of anything good. It took a long time and lot of patience on her part to wear down all his walls of self doubt and unworthiness. Daryl couldn't imagine anyone else in the world ever taking that time. She had waited, she had shown him kindness, she had come closer and moved back, she watched, she paid attention and listened when he spoke. Nobody in his whole life ever took this kind of time with him for anything.

Carol was a perfect match, she was all the things he wasn't and all the things he needed exactly when he needed them.

Even in the beginning she would get this look in her eyes when she saw him and for the longest time he couldn't place what it meant. In time it dawned on him that she was simply happy to see him, glad that he was around or had arrived back home safe.

It would be a small thing to almost anyone else, but for Daryl to know that his simply being there could make another person happier was new to him.

His lips were pressed to hers right now and it still felt foreign but amazing. She moved her tongue against his lower lip and he opened his mouth to her.

He had enough experience to know what went where but none in the 'making love' department but she had told him she loved him he had to believe it. He had to trust that she knew what she wanted and that it was him, just as he was.

He decided to just take his time and have faith that it would be OK. He touched her face as he kissed her and she moved her cheek against his hand.

Carol touched him under his shirt and rubbed his back. Her hands were warm and soft and she looked so pretty in the light that was rippling across the bed, the way the moon reflects off the water. He started to undo the buttons of her shirt and she just watched him. Daryl mustered everything he could to be brave but not pushy, he wanted to be what she needed. He wanted to be her equal in this, not leading or being lead.

She sat up and pulled the shirt from her shoulders and kissed him as she sat on the bed. She took off her bra as they kissed and he moved his mouth to her neck. Her back was smooth and soft and she looked ethereal in the golden candlelight. His lips touched her neck gently and she held his head to her as he pulled her onto his lap.

With his arms full of the only woman he'd ever wanted, everything was right in his world. He buried his face in her silver hair for a moment, breathing her in.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs straddling his hips as his teeth bit softly at her throat.

He kissed down her chest eventually getting to her breasts.

She began to make a whimpering sound as he moved his tongue over one nipple and then the other.

 _Just go slow..._

Carol took off his shirt and lay her hands on his back just holding him for a moment and he felt safe in her arms.

"I love you, Daryl," she said softly, her blue eyes were shining in the light. He was overcome, he needed her under him and he couldn't explain why.

He moved forward lifting her up into his arms and lay her down beneath him. "I love you, Carol."

He kissed her slowly all over her face, it was like worship.

 _Just trust this...she won't leave you...you have to trust it..._

He touched her stomach and moved down to lay kisses against her lower belly. She was breathing heavier and moaning occasionally.

"That feels good," she sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. She touched him like he could break and it was so strange to him. She treated him like he was fragile and it just wouldn't compute.

She rolled toward him and touched his belt holding the buckle in her hand, "Can I take these off?"

He swallowed hard.

 _She won't judge you...believe her..._

He nodded and she smiled up at him and unbuckled his belt. He figured it would be easier to just do it himself so he pulled his jeans off and looked back at her trying to fight his insecurities.

"Everything?" he asked, feeling like an idiot the second he said it.

"Just what you want to, Daryl. You don't have to do anything if you aren't ready."

"No, I want to. I just didn't know what you want."

"I want to see your body but I'm not about to force you."

She reached down and pulled the quilt up over them and hugged him tight.

"Just take a minute...hold me, please."

He wrapped his arms around her and tucked his face into her shoulder. He had a feeling the blanket was for his benefit and it was just like her to try and work around him. He ran his hand down her leg and kissed her again. She moved her legs apart and his hand rested on her knee before proceeding all the way up her leg. He touched her through her shorts and her head rolled back on the pillow and her eyes closed tight. She unzipped her shorts and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear and tossed them on the floor. He touched her bare skin and she hissed and turned on her side to get closer.

He took a deep breath and moved over her and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Can I touch you back?" she asked, "you can say no."

"Yeah, it's OK."

She had asked to touch him but just saying yes made him feel like he was asking her to. He had to change this way of thinking and just be in the moment or he'd be missing out, he could see that now.

When she reached down between them and touched him through his boxers he groaned and decided he'd give himself permission to enjoy this if it killed him.

 _Stop thinking so much, stupid..._

Her fingers closed around his dick and he shuddered against her.

It dawned on him she wasn't going to take his boxers off, she was respecting his boundaries so he did it himself.

She grinned and touched him again. Carol had a look on her face like she was enjoying it as much as he was.

He was so close to her body and her legs were open underneath him. She was working his dick with her hand in a way that made his face scrunch up and caused him to pant.

He wanted to see her properly and the quilt was getting hot already.

He got up on his knees and pushed the blanket off his shoulders and looked down at her laying before him.

She was beautiful, she didn't move to cover herself at all and looked up at him just like always, like he was something special. He was naked, scarred and a little dirty but to her, he was special.

He came down over her and took her neck with his mouth faster now and pulled her leg around him. He reached around her leg and grazed his fingers over her wetness and she pulled him tighter against her with her foot.

He continued to touch her and she was getting hotter and hotter, writhing under him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, in a voice that lead him to believe she definitely was.

"Yeah...wait, do we need?...uh..."

He hadn't even considered birth control until just that second.

"No, we're good."

"OK."

He kissed her again for a moment and then he just went for it. He started slow and she closed her eyes taking short breaths and holding her hands on his face. He forgot everything right then and there.

Now nothing else existed. His past, his doubt, the danger and everything that had stopped him from being with her faded away. It was just her in his arms and this moment.

He pushed slow and steady. She still hadn't opened her eyes yet and he kissed her forehead trying to get her to.

"Open your eyes," he said.

She moaned his name and he'd never heard anything like it, it was the sexiest sound in the world. She sounded desperate for him and he felt like a king.

He wanted to touch every part of her and moved his hands from one place to another as he thrust over and over. It wouldn't last long, he knew that but it was the best feeling in the world.

She open her eyes briefly before they rolled back in her head and she whined and panted loudly turning her face into the pillow. For a second he didn't know what was going on but it was soon unmistakable as he felt her tighten around him and then he was done for. He'd never experienced this before, it was intense and he couldn't hold on.

He couldn't utter a word and his mind when blank except for her. She clung to him and when it was all over he didn't have the strength left to move off and he flopped on top of her.

"Can you breath?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she laughed, and ran her fingers up and down his back. He let out a long, tortured groan.

"I can't move."

She laughed and he finally rolled off of her.

There were 10 beautiful minutes of silence and Carol was just about asleep.

"We have to go back tomorrow," he said, sounding deep in thought.

"Yes, hope they aren't mad."

"Maybe we can tell them something needed to be fixed on the bike and we got stuck."

"We could do that."

"What's it going to be like when we get back?" he asked.

"It'll be however we want it to be. Do you know what you want it to be like?"

"I have some ideas," he said, "God, I'm tired."

"Me too...we should sleep."

He kissed her forehead and held her close drifting off almost immediately.


End file.
